


Changes

by Mitsuky



Series: Awakening [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Jarvis and Wesson bond, Jarvis learns magic, Pepper worries too much, Tony springs a big surprise on her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuky/pseuds/Mitsuky
Summary: Tony returns from Olympus and visits SI, revealing to Pepper that he already has the paperwork ready for her to become the new CEO and convinces her to accept, because she doesn't want to look for a new job with a less overbearing boss.The search for Tony's wife begins. Because, yes, that's a thing now. Who knew? Not him for sure, well, not until a few days ago anyway. Why is everyone so tight-lipped about the reason for his banishment?!And Jarvis bonds with his brother while Wesson teaches him magic.
Relationships: Hephrodistus | Tony Stark/Hela
Series: Awakening [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769674
Kudos: 53





	Changes

Tony walked into the lobby of SI’s early in the morning, surprising many employees as he wasn’t expected, and the first thing he did once he arrived in his office was to call the company’s legal team and ask for the papers he ordered before leaving, getting their email soon enough. He was just reviewing all the details of it when Pepper stormed in the office.

“Tony, you’re back! Where were you? Do you have any idea the nightmare it was to keep everyone’s questions at bay? The board members specifically?!”

“Pep, breath,” Tony talked softly to her once she stopped loudly demanding an explanation. “I had to visit home to get a fix for the reactor-”

“Oh my God. Is something wrong with it? Are you alright?”

“Pepper,” the woman stopped her worrying and sat heavily on the free chair in front of his desk, taking a deep breath to calm herself. “I’m as healthy and strong as a newly burned phoenix chick at the moment. No worries there,” Tony insisted and Pepper sighed.

“Okay...you’re fine...okay…” Still grabbing her chest, Pepper stared at him suddenly, blinking slowly twice before talking again, “Wait… Phoenixes are a thing?”

Tony snorts, “You’re friends with a God and the existence of a flaming immortal bird surprises you?”

“Okay, when you put it like that…” Pepper trails off with a laugh. “Anyway,” she becomes stoic once more, “After what happened the last time you went MIA on me, I freaked out Tony, so don’t you ever, EVER, do this to me again.”

Tony cocks his head, just realizing how worried Pepper must have been and feeling sorry for walking away without talking to her first or thinking about how bad his friend would react to Tony disappearing again after being kidnapped not so long ago. “Sorry, Pep. I’ll tell you next time. But in my defence…” She glares when he makes a pause, already sensing something amiss, “...remember the palladium core I was using for the reactor?” Pepper nods. “It was poisoning me-” Tony raises his hand, stopping the woman before she starts panicking, “-but I fixed it, so don’t fret, I’m fine now. Besides, dad wouldn’t let me leave before a complete check with the healers and they did their magic as good as expected. I’m better than ever before, I can assure you of that.”

“You will get a complete check with the doctors _here_ , anyway,” she said sternly, glaring when he tried to talk, “For my peace of mind, Tony, please.”

“Hmpf, okay…” Tony rolls his eyes and slumps against the chair, the worst of the news already taken care of. “So... I have something you need to check out.” He clicks on the send button on the screen and waits until Pepper turns to her pad after Tony looks at it meaningfully. “I want you to proofread that for me. I already checked it out, but I’m sure you’ll want to take a look at it before I spring the big news at you in front of the lawyers and the board.”

“Tony… this…” Pepper gapes at him after reading the first few paragraphs, and after a while she adds, “Why?”

“Because I trust you and I need time away from the company to focus on other things.”

“Like what?”

“I have many ideas to bring SI back to the top, but I can’t develop them and at the same time sit at meetings all day, Pep. Besides, the air back at home was a lot of help to knock a lot of memories back into my brain and there are some things I need to take care of, like yesterday.”

Pepper blinks out of her stupor, back straight and eyes hard, “Anything we should be worrying about?”

Tony nods, “I think so, yeah…” With a tired sigh, he messes his hair and releases the bomb, “Like, for example, the fact that I’m a married man and for some reason, I can’t get an answer from my dear wife.”

“You’re married,” Pepper says in a strangled voice. “Is this a joke? Please tell me this is a joke…”

“Sorry, no.”

“Still, this is a PR nightmare…”

“Yeah…”

“I-I need to prepare a press release for the time… Where is she? Who is she? And more importantly, what are your plans?”

“For now… I have to find her first. I have no plans beyond that at the moment.”

“Is she lost?”

“I don’t know, but with Odin’s track record...I doubt it. Either she’s dead or imprisoned somewhere.”

“Dead? And who is Odin? Why does that sounds...oh...he’s another God, isn’t he?”

“Odin All-asshole, God of unimportant things, King of the Ass-gardians, father-in-law, yadda yadda. And no matter what you believe, never subestimate his majesty the All-daddy, he’ll surprise you when you’re less expecting it with his incredible ability to make a monumental mistake out of a simple matter.”

“Father in…” Pepper covers her mouth, gasping, “You’re married to a princess… but I thought the King was your grandfather? Zeus?”

“Yeah,” Tony grimaces, “Odin is from another pantheon. Northern Europe worshipped them-”

Pepper clicks her fingers, “Right! The Nordic pantheon! Odin, Thor… Frig something, something...”

“-and I married the crown princes because at the time Asgardians and Olympians were not in the...best of terms with each other. You know...politics.”

“Oh… so, a political marriage. That I can understand, because after what you told me about yourself…”

“Yes,” Tony shares a laugh with Pepper, “Marriage and I don’t agree.”

Pepper sighs, pinching her nose between thumb and index finger and looking at her lap, “I’ll have to brush up on my myths and Gods…” She raises her head then with a deprecating laugh, “What has my life turn into? I’m putting the entire blame of my stress on you, Tony, you’re going to give me grey hairs with this. Being your secretary has never been weirder...”

“Don’t quit on me just yet, Pep. You’re strong enough to deal with me, I know it.”

Pepper snorts, “I so hate job hunting…” she says, sighing in the end for more effect, and they laugh as a result.

“Good, good…” Tony nods after a while and their conversation turns more serious as they focus on SI related issues.

Tony walks out of the office many hours later, and on his way back home calls Rhodey and Happy to make sure they’re attending the Christmas party yet. When he arrives in the workshop, he sits in front of a screen with a sigh and fidgets with his phone, turning it in his hand but looking at the ceiling.

“Jarvis, open up a new file,” he calls after a few minutes.

“What should I call it, Sir?”

“Hela. H-E-L-A.”

“Done, Sir.”

Tony sits up, elbows on his knees and expression serious, “I want you to create two main folders in it. In one put all that is known about her from the Nordic myths here on earth, while the other we will fill it with what I know about the real her from my own experiences and what Wes can tell us, or others if I can get big brother to visit. I need to find my wife, J. Father wasn’t able to tell me why I was exiled, but he hinted at my missing wife being strongly related to it. I need answers that she seems to have…”

“Hela appears to be considered the daughter of Loki in the myths, for what I can gather thus far, Sir. Not Odin’s as you have implied in the past.”

Tony rolls his eyes, “I knew there was some info about her in the myths, but that is hilarious.” Tony snorts, “Last time I checked Loki didn’t have any kids.”

“The myths mention many others as Loki’s kids too. A horse called Sleipnir, Fenris the wolf, Jormungand-”

Tony laughs, “Sweet Graces, what?! No! Sleipnir is most certainly not Loki’s kid, Fenris is actually Hela’s pet and Jormungand… don’t get me started on that one. Jormungand is not even a living creature! How is it that Greek myths are more accurate than this? Olympians spent less time with humans than Asgardians did. This is ridiculous!”

“Also, Sir, I feel like I should point out that the myths consider Hela as the ruler of Helheim-”

“Yeah, okay, that’s… She is the Goddess of Death, but that’s a little bit over the top even for her,” Tony scoffs, “What was wrong with those Vikings? ...It must one of Loki’s pranks because I don’t know how else the humans got it so wrong. You know what, let’s compile the file based on what I know, and call Wes in the meantime, forget about the myths for now…”

“Yes, Sir.”

“How are you acclimating to your new abilities by the way, Jarv? Do you need daddy’s input with anything? I can help you if there is any theory on magic that is giving you a hard time.”

“Thank you, Sir, but Wesson has been helping me with some inconsistencies I got caught onto while you were away, and there is nothing I need help with at the time.”

“Good,” Tony nods and walks to the nearby pile of books he brought from his personal library back in Olympus. “Should we get to the next batch of books then?”

“You should teach him astral projection next, da!” Wes comments walking into the room.

Before they left Olympus, Hephrodistus warned him about needing to hide if he wanted to be in his more draconic form since humans don’t know about the existence of aliens like them and would freak out and want to imprison and study him, which would cause many problems because Hephrodistus would never let that happen and would fight anyone trying to take his son away. So, Wes took on a human appearance before travelling to Mount Olympus on earth, looking a lot like a younger version of Tony but with hair as red as his scales instead of brown, and eyes more of a honey brown than Tony’s darker shade.

After Hephrodistus found the egg when he was travelling earth as a young God, he nurtured it with his own magical fire, so of course, Wes takes a lot after him. Hephrodistus doesn’t know who were Wes parents since he found the egg hidden in a village ravaged by war in China, and only because he felt the faint trace of magic that led him to the shiny red egg. Wes is a lot like Hephrodistus because of the magic the young God used to keep the egg warm and alive for years before it hatched, almost overwriting all of the natural DNA from Wes’ parents because of it. He knows his kid belongs to some kind of Draconic civilization able to shapeshift and wave magic, with strong physiologies and thick protective skin; Wes is also very much like a kid in his behaviour, even though he’s over a thousand years old, so Hephrodistus also knows Wes’ race is very long-lived—he calculated that Wes ages 1/100 years in comparison with humans, and since he’ll have his 1235 birthday in January, he’s is as old as a 12 years old human boy.

Right now, as Wes sits cross-legged on the couch near the kitchen, Tony looks at his son in fondness and agrees with Wes. “Heard that, J?”

“Yes, Sir. Astral projection sounds interesting,” Jarvis exclaims with an amused tilt.

Wes smiles and turns his head to Tony with excitement, “Once Jarvis learns to form a corporeal body, I’ll be able to teach him a lot of things! He has to try chocolate first, then I’ll teach him to play video games! We could also visit grandpa and the others. I could take him shopping with me, and I want to fly with him!” And once the kid is done, he turns his attention to the console in his hands.

“Sure thing kid,” Tony snorts. “It sounds like you have an entirely planned out itinerary for the future, J,” Tony comments and his other son makes a snort-like sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow and suddenly there is a pairing here!  
> 


End file.
